venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Samson
Brock Samson is one of the main characters on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros., serving as a parody of Doc Savage, Race Bannon and other super-competent individuals in adventure serials. His name is a play on Biblical strongman Samson, with whom Brock shares a near-indestructible nature and, except for a few episodes at the beginning of the second season, long hair. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Background Brock was born to a single mother in Omaha, Nebraska, apparently sometime in the early 1960s. He is one half Swedish, one quarter Polish, and one quarter Winnebago. He has one brother who has never been named or featured on the show. Sometime around the late 1970s or early 1980s, he received a football scholarship to an unnamed college, where his fellow students included Thaddeus "T.S." Venture, Pete White, and Werner Ünderbheit. Brock's college career ended one fateful afternoon when he accidentally killed Tommy, the team's deaf quarterback, during practice. Haunted by guilt or possibly by having been cut from the team (or both), Brock drank heavily and returned to his dorm and vented his frustrations by beating Dr. Venture and several other students in a blind fit of rage. The chain of events led to Brock's loss of his scholarship and decision to join the military. Little is known of his military service except that he joined the Marines. Several years later, Brock joined the Office of Secret Intelligence, a SHIELD-esque organization of super spies that have been defending the interest of the U.S. since "the second American revolution (the invisible one)." There, he was trained by Colonel Hunter Gathers, an eccentric yet brilliant secret agent (modeled after Hunter S. Thompson), the "second closest thing to a father" he ever had, whose guidance led to Brock being granted a Level 8, Class A License to Kill, which he uses with great zeal. Strangely enough, he failed to notice when his cherished license to kill expired in one episode, and only found out when he gave his license as proof of identity. During his time in the OSI, Samson faced "mind-blowing weirdness at every turn." Sometime during his years with the OSI he also developed a rivalry with a fellow agent named Hauser, who was eventually demoted to what Brock considered a 'desk job' of Secret Service duty at the White House. The OSI eventually gave Samson his current assignment: to protect Dr. Thaddeus Venture and his family, ostensibly to prevent Venture's more dangerous inventions from falling into villainous hands and threatening national security. The official code name for this assignment is "Operation Rusty's Blanket." ("Rusty" was Dr. Venture's much-despised childhood nickname.) It has been implied by Hauser that the assignment was not Brock's choice; that protecting Dr. Venture was a punishment assignment forced upon Samson as a result of certain as-yet unrevealed "failures" during his time in OSI. Molotov Cocktease While many of the details of Brock's time with OSI have yet to be revealed, one aspect that has been fleshed out considerably is Brock's love/hate relationship with former KGB agent-turned-freelance mercenary Molotov Cocktease. The two first met early in Brock's career as an OSI agent during a mission in Paris. The two went into a hotel room, only to have Molotov impale Brock upon the bed with her blades and light the room on fire. In spite of the overt danger, Brock was more concerned with finding a cigarette; she tossed one onto his chest after hearing his pleas. Molotov serves as an apparently perfect match for Brock, efficiently lethal and extremely hard to kill, and their rivalry has led to much bloodshed. Molotov killed Brock's partner and Brock responded in kind by killing her father. At another point in their relationship, Brock managed to pluck out Molotov's left eye, which he keeps in a jar in his room as a sort of macabre forget-me-not. Further complicating things was Molotov's decision to wear a chastity belt, which frustrates Brock to no end with his inability to act upon his sexual attraction to his nemesis. This mutual sexual attraction has led to their rivalry thawing somewhat, and the two have become grudging friends, to the point that Molotov agreed to fill in for Brock as the Venture Family's bodyguard while Brock was away on OSI business. Afterwards, Molotov confronted Brock with an offer to run away with her, and for a partnership as mercenaries-for-hire. Brock politely turned Molotov down, pointing out that he considers the Ventures his surrogate family, and that he would not leave them, not even for Molotov. Appearance In a scene in The Incredible Mr. Brisby with Molotov Cocktease it is shown that he is impossibly well-endowed, further demonstrating his unparalleled manliness. Appropriate to his half-Swedish heritage, he has blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. His mullet hairstyle has become a trademark of sorts, to the point that its loss after the events of the first-season finale was mentioned in a TV Guide synopsis. Over the course of the second season, his hair has grown steadily longer in each episode; Brock has also begun sporting long mutton-chop sideburns in the second season. In keeping with the show's vaguely anachronistic sense of fashion, Brock is usually drawn in clothing styles popular in the 1970s: four-pocket sports shirts, skin-tight polos, pastel-colored pants, white shoes, and side-zip ankle boots are all recurring items of clothing in his wardrobe. He also sports a (half-finished) tattoo of Icarus, after the Swan Song Records logo on his right bicep, as Brock is a huge fan of Led Zeppelin. Personality and relationships Brock embodies the 'strong, but silent' stereotype, usually speaking in a low, gravelly murmur and maintaining a casual aura. He speaks in an oddly calm manner in anything short of the most urgent circumstances, and his level voice is often at odds with his perpetually-crazed expression. However, he also has a hair-trigger temper which can cause him to snap at the slightest provocation, including a friendly touch on the shoulder at an inopportune moment. When he is engulfed in a fit of rage, he exhibits a near super-human strength, a facial twitch, and is apparently capable of enduring almost any kind of physical punishment imaginable, and his "normal" endurance is nearly as impressive. Over the course of the show, he has been: *run over with a van *shot in the shoulder at point-blank range *struck with over two dozen tranquilizer darts at once *buried alive *exposed to the freezing vacuum of outer space for over a minute *hit over the head with a folding chair Even then, the worst injury he sustained was losing consciousness for a few hours. Simple surgery to remove a bullet revealed that Brock's body harbored three additional bullets, a blowgun dart, two shark's teeth, a bayonet tip, a twisted paper clip, and a handful of buckshot, none of which seemed to bother him in the slightest. Brock's ability to endure pain is matched only by his ability to dish out pain to others, which he does with great enthusiasm. As mentioned, he possesses a license to kill, and has proven himself quite capable and willing to kill anyone or anything at a moment's notice, in a manner that is as grisly as it is creative. Among the violent acts he has performed (or has been described as performing) on the show include: *wrestling a crocodile into submission before thoroughly gutting it *killing and completely skinning an enraged polar bear in under 5 seconds *blowing a man's head off with a sock full of party snaps *crushing a man's arm and hurling him around the room using only Brock's own rectum *impaling a man on a caulking gun and then filling said victim with caulk *pulling out a man's eyes and making him "dance like a marionette" with his own optic nerves *pinning Doctor Venture to a wall with a nail gun (though this was done to prevent more severe injury due to a fall) *being knocked unconscious by being shot with several dozen tranquilizer darts, while being hit and backed over by a truck and then buried alive, all while maintaining a brutal death grip on a man's neck (they couldn't remove the man from Brocks hand, so they buried him with Brock) *injuring a man by writing on his face with a tattoo needle whilst holding him in place with the jawbone of another man *decapitating a soldier, only to keep the head to listen for information on his earphones. *dropping his 1969 Dodge Charger from an airplane into a building, then driving around inside the building and running over several dozen people Additionally, he can be briefly seen through the eyes of another character killing two men by pinning them to the wall with a running lawnmowers. He is also known to be quite thorough in ensuring that a threat is completely eliminated. On at least one occasion, he urinated on what appeared to be a mummy's corpse, in the belief that defiling it would prevent any subsequent reanimation. In combat, he scorns firearms, instead preferring bladed weapons (particularly his saw-toothed Bowie knife), blunt objects, or his bare hands. He does, however, appear to make an exception for certain projectile-based weapons. He expressed a fondness for a functioning net cannon, complaining that too often they "only mess up the guy's hair." In addition, he honors one of his mentor's only rules: to never kill women or children, only subduing them with nonlethal means when necessary. Brock has an odd relationship with Dr. Venture. He doesn't always take the man seriously, yet dotes on him when he's hurt or ill. The two sometimes reminisce about their past escapades with fondness and even camaraderie and laughter. Brock even obeys Dr. Venture's rule that he can't smoke inside the compound, and helps with domestic chores. Dr. Venture seems to have a fondness for Brock, even sharing simple things with him like having extra coupons for shopping. Brock has an avuncular, almost paternal, relationship with the Venture boys. He seems especially fond of Hank, who idolizes him in turn. Samson shows greater concern for their well-being and development than Dr. Venture ever has, expressing concerns over Hank's sanity and Dean's effeminacy (though he never expresses the latter in such blunt terms), and also gives them useful advice on their first big date ("Victor. Echo. November."). However, Brock has been slightly annoyed by Hank from time to time. His relationship with Venture and the boys has matured to the point that he refers to them as his family ("Hate Floats"), and it is suggested that he prefers being their bodyguard to the weirdness and moral ambiguity of his former life ("Assassinanny 911"). It is of particular note that Brock's personality and relationships have evolved considerably throughout the series. In the beginning of the series he seemed to be hostile to most of the family, largely ignoring them and just focusing on brutally murdering his enemies and having sex with as many women as possible. As the series has continued he has begun showing considerable more affection to the Ventures, and a great deal of worry about their safety. Things have also been shown as disturbing him greatly, a big difference from the unfeeling Brock in the early episodes. He seems to be unfazed by most supervillains, despite his comment that the Guild of Calamitous Intent is the only organization he still respects; the only one who seems to be able to deal with Brock on his own level is the Phantom Limb. Brock has proven himself able to sneak up on Limb and hold him at knife-point, successfully convincing the Limb to not attack the Venture family anymore. He also has a troubled past with the Guild's Sovereign, David Bowie, as the two exchanged curt pleasantries upon meeting each other once more at Dr. Girlfriend's wedding. Recurring themes Brock exhibits several stereotypical hyper-masculine behaviors and traits: * Muscle cars: One of the show's signature vehicles is Brock's red 1969 Dodge 'Hemi' Charger, which he maintains and cleans with a near-obsessive fastidiousness. On several occasions, the car has become an instrument of death and destruction. Brock has used it not only to fatally run down dozens of The Monarch's henchmen, but also to defeat Venture's twin brother Jonas Venture Jr. The latter act (in which Brock, chained to the car's roof, guided H.E.L.P.eR. through the difficulties of manual shifting) inflicted severe damage on the beloved car, which Brock repaired early in the show's second season. Brock has apparently implanted a flamethrower in the car's steering wheel and rigged it to activate during any attempt at hotwiring the vehicle. * Womanizing: Brock has displayed a voracious sexual appetite on par with his macho bearing. No woman seems to be able to resist his advances once he catches her eye. His conquests range from sleazy (middle-aged prostitutes and overweight strippers) to bizarre (The Queen of the Ant People). This promiscuity is likely a reference to the legendary exploits of James Bond, another character with whom Brock has much in common. Some fans speculate that it is also a result of his forced-platonic relationship with Molotov Cocktease, whom Brock describes as "the only woman I ever loved." The pair's encounters typically involve a rough combination of fighting and foreplay that borders on sadomasochism but ultimately leads nowhere, due to her chastity belt. * Rock music: Brock's devotion to Led Zeppelin surfaces in several episodes. Some references are rather subtle (a sample of music deliberately similar to one of the band's songs played when Brock was first shown onscreen in the pilot episode) while others are more overt, such as Hank rifling through Brock's collection of "Zep" cassette tapes or Brock drawing the Icarus logo of the band's label, Swan Song Records, instead of completing the essay portion of a written exam, in addition to an incomplete Icarus tattoo on his arm. He passionately believes that the band is more than just "jock rock" whose music talks about love and longing . . . and hobbits. In an "interview" with IGN.com, Brock has stated that his favorite track is Led Zeppelin's "'Moby Dick', live at Montreaux," which is probably meant to be Bonzo's Montreux from Coda. *'Mercy:' Brock has on several occasions shown mercy and/or regret towards henchmen of the various villains he faces. When trapped in the castle of Baron Underbheit, he violently killed several Henchmen and began to torture the last remaining one by squeezing his testicles, only to apologise profusely and let him go to his wife upon discovering a lump in them Episode "Love-Bheits"; when Phantom Limb had sent out a strike team from the Guild of Calamitous Intent to kill the Venture family, he stabbed one of the operatives, threatening to make the wound fatal if he refused to talk, but upon the knife's removal the Henchman overreacted, believing himself to be dying, and forced Brock to sing a Technotronic song as he did not wish to die alone Episode "Victor. Echo. November."; Brock began to feel genuine guilt when Dr. Venture brought back one of the Monarch's henchmen as a Frankenstein-style monster, but these feelings were quickly dispelled by the repressed Psychological influence of his mentor, Col. Hunter Gathers Episode "Viva los Muertos!". In addition, Brock has had numerous chances to kill the Monarch's only surviving Henchmen, #24 and #21, but has always refrained due either to coincedence, a lack of interest, or extenuating circumstances. He does his best to avoid civilian fatalities in accordance with "no women, no children" as stated by his mentor Hunter. Adventures Since Brock serves as the "brawn" to Dr. Venture's purported "brain," it is unsurprising that his exploits are among the show's most spectacular and action-intensive sequences. Over the course of the series so far, he has infiltrated The Monarch's cocoon base, killing dozens of henchmen, smuggled Sasquatch and the bionic man to safety, been buried alive in Tijuana, and taken part in a blood-soaked raid on an amusement park, among other things. Come the show's second season, his quick thinking has served the Venture family well, such as using Professor Impossible's own elasticity against him to retrieve pieces of a stargate Jonas Venture urged his son to build, taking down a cult devoted to Osiris with various historical figures, single-handedly holding off an attack from the Guild on the Venture compound, and helping a pathetic underground resistance overthrow Ünderland's ruler. He was ordered by the OSI to seek and destroy his mentor, Col. Hunter Gathers, due to Gathers' having disappeared with millions of dollars and decades' worth of government secrets. Tracking him down to Macronesia, Brock found him unconscious and apparently recovering from gender-reassignment surgery. The plastic surgeon informed Brock that Hunter did not defect for treason, but, rather, to start a new life as a woman (or, perhaps, to avoid his inevitable assassination by Brock). Brock let him live, after checking his crotch "just to make sure" that killing him would have violated Gathers' "no women, no children" rule. In the episode Ice Station – Impossible! Brock mentions that he had served with Race Bannon on several occasions. He regards his fellow agent with respect calling him "one of the best." More recently, after unexpectedly encountering Brock at a tattoo parlor, the Monarch's henchmen (many of whom were drunk at the time) managed to capture him (at the cost of many of their own) and bring him and the rest of the Venture family to the Monarch's cocoon. Ironically, this was a rare instance in which the Monarch did not want the Venture clan in his grasp, as he had sworn off their rivalry in order to wed Dr. Girlfriend. He covered for the Ventures' presence by claiming he had invited them to the wedding as a goodwill gesture. In yet another ironic twist, Brock came to the Monarch's defense when, during the wedding ceremony, the Phantom Limb struck the Cocoon and Guild in a coup d'etat. Brock succeeded in rallying the Monarch's forces to fight off Limb's massive armada. In the end, however, the battle came down to a struggle between Phantom Limb and the Guild Sovereign (David Bowie). Brock's counterattack was largely irrelevant, though it did give Hank his first real opportunity to fight at Brock's side -- a portent, perhaps, of things to come. Near-death experiences Brock's remarkable ability to survive extensive injury has served him well, including the following incidents: Trivia * According to his license to kill, Samson is an organ donor. External links * IGN: 10 Questions: Brock Samson * The Venture Bros.: AdultSwim.com * Brock Samson: MySpace Page Endorsed by Doc Hammer Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional Swedish-Americans Category:Fictional Polish-Americans Category:Fictional characters from Nebraska Category:Fictional secret agents and spies